Fighting For Love
by thebluecray0n
Summary: Gabby is in the CIA. Troy is a top hitman. Just one catch, they're married. Neither of them knows, but now their new mission is each other. Troyella- co written with my best friend, SimoneC5 NOT LIKE MR. AND MRS. SMITH
1. Trailer

**How well do you know the person you're married too?**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella kissing on their wedding day_

**Gabriella was in the CIA**

_Shows Gabriella in the CIA gym and practicing her shooting_

**Troy was a hit man who went by the name Gary **

_Shows Troy aiming at a guy from behind a building _

**But when Gabriella's new mission is to take down Gary, #1 on the Most Wanted list...**

_Shows Gabriella looking at a candid picture of 'Gary' with a mask on his face_

**And Troy's new target is the CIA's best agent**

_Shows Troy looking at the picture, she looks familiar to him but he can't recognize her_

**Troy was on top of his game. Gabriella was pinned and she didn't know how she went to the best agent to the prey**

_Shows Gabriella looking at 'Gary' who had a smirk on his face and a gun pointed at her_

**But he was about to find out a secret that would change his life forever**

_Shows Troy, as Gary, smirking at Gabriella as he was about to fire when he noticed a ring _

**How does a marriage survive?**

Starring

**Troy **_Bolton_

_Gabriella _**Bolton**

**Fighting**_For_**Love**

**Lizzie A/N** **hey guys. So I have a new story and I'm writing it with my best friend. She lives in Florida & I'm in NY, so updates my not be as frequent. Please leave reviews and let us know! Love you all! **

**Sims A/N This is the first story that I've ever written and I get to do it with my BFF! So this is a new thing for me. Hope everyone enjoys the story **


	2. Gary: Top Assassin

Gabriella's heels glided across the marble floors of the CIA with ease. Just an hour ago she had put one of America's biggest drug dealers in jail. She felt really proud that she was able to stop this guy. It seemed like there wasn't a case she couldn't solve. Now, she was walking to her office, ready to solve another case. She came to the door of her office and took out her key. After opening the door, she sat down at her desk. She frowned. Something was different. She looked through her cluttered desk. There wasn't a new case waiting for her as usual. Usually, Gabriella's boss left a new case on her desk, every time she was ready for a new one. Maybe her boss thought that she needed a break. It had been a busy week. She did need some time to relax.

Maybe a spa trip... that could be fun, she thought while she sorting some papers. Within 20 minutes her desk looked better but still a wreck. She wanted a new case, at first a break sounded nice but now that she thought it was coming true she didn't wanna stop. Being a CIA agent was her life! She lived for this, well it was the 2nd most important thing in life.

The first most important thing in her life was her wonderful husband, Troy. He was everything to her. She couldn't live without him. As she was thinking about him, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Gabriella said, as she went over to the coffee machine in her office.  
"Hey, Gabby, its your incredibly sexy husband," He said into the phone.

"Hey, babe. How's everything at work?"  
"Not bad. I'm doing okay. Just calling to check in and see how your doing, as usual," Troy said with a chuckle.

He always called everyday when Gabriella was at work to see how she was doing. Since they started dating Troy promised that he would call her at work every day to check on her. Gabriella thought that was sweet. But at first she did have a problem with Troy calling her at work every day. She feared that by him calling her at work every day, he would find out. Find out that she was keeping her valuable CIA secret from him. But she finally decided that changing her ring tone for him would work and when he would call she'd step out of the room and everyone knew not to say anything.

"I'm fine babe. Like I always am." She giggled. "Well, that's good to hear. I need to go, big fire." Troy said. "Okay, love you bye!"

"Love you too."

Gabriella smiled and hung up. Who would of thought that she would marry a firefighter? At first she was scared about Troy getting hurt but then she decided if she's stopping murders and criminals, then putting out fires isn't that bad.

"Agent Bolton, chief wants you in his office."

"Okay Sherry, I'll be right there." Gabriella said to the receptionist and put her phone away.

Her heels made faint 'clicks' and 'clops' as she walked into the board room. This had to be big if he wanted to see her and not leave a file on her desk. When she entered the room it was dark and she could see a file on the long table. She sighed to herself and walked over to it.

Picking it up, she noticed the file said

_Gary_

_Top Assassin _

Thinking she was all alone she opened the file and saw a side view picture of a guy with a ski mask covering his face. He had a shot gun aimed at someone. He was dressed in black and didn't even notice the camera.

She study his features through the mask, his facial structure looked like someone she knew...

"This is a hard case."

Gabriella jumped, since she was so involved in the picture she didn't hear anyone. She looked up and saw Chief there, looking at her. She nodded her head and looked at him, waiting for him to go on.

"We've sent several guys in there already, remember Micheals and James?"

She nodded remembering the day they left the CIA for the last time. "Well, we need you to finish the case. I want Gary brought in here as soon as you have him. I want him arrested. I'm trusting you. You're our best undercover agent."

Gabriella nodded again, she took in all the information about his past kills and killing styles. No wonder he was the best, She thought when she walked back to her office. She would have to go through the file and look him over. Although she found it creepy that the CIA had a file with everyone's life story in it.

Walking into the office, she smiled when she saw Sherry tiding up the office. "Thanks Sherry, but you really don't have to."

Sherry nodded and walked out of the office. Gabriella slipped the file into her bag and sat at her desk. Logging onto her laptop, she went to the secret CIA/FBI website. It had new weapons, new criminal reports, and new tips from the best. She looked it over for awhile, looking through the new weapons department. Taking down a top assassin would be hard, and she'd need the best equipment.

Suddenly her phone started vibrating, she had a text.

Gabriella groaned and flipped through her papers. She shuffled the papers around and threw papers everywhere. "Damn phone." She groaned.

Once she finally found it she looked at the text and smiled when she saw Troy's name

_I'll see you in 20 minutes, I love you, my beautiful wife_

_XXTroy_

Her smiled faltered when she realized that she was supposed to be at home, with dinner ready. She dashed out of her office and down the halls of the CIA. This was bad, she lived 45 minutes away!!

20 minutes later she started to panic.

_Okay Gabby, relax. Lets text Troy and tell him I had to stay late at work. Yeah that'll work._

Gabriella took out her phone and texted Troy, hoping that she sounded believe able. Half and hour later she puled up outside her house and saw Troy's car there.

She got out, leaving her briefcase and took out her 'medic' bag. She lied to Troy and told him she was a pediatrician.

"Babe. Sorry about work." Troy said when Gabriella came inside.

"Oh, yeah it was crazy. Sorry dinner isn't ready." She said and the 2 shared a quick loving kiss.

"No problem, I figured we could order pizza and watch a movie." he said and laced their fingers together while rubbing her knuckle with his thumb.

"You already ordered didn't you?" She asked and looked at him, then as if on time the doorbell rang. He gave a little laugh and went to get the door while Gabriella went upstairs to freshen up. She'd have to look at the file later.

**Lizzie A/N Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, we're glad you love the story. Please review and tell us what you think!**

**Sims A/N Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad everyone liked the story and its doing well so far. I hope ****everyone likes the first chapter too. Enjoy! **


	3. How True

Gabriella's alarm went off at five thirty the next morning. She quickly shut it off and turned over in her bed. She was tired from watching that movie with Troy last night and their intimate actions. Then her eyes snapped open when she realized that Troy wasn't next to her. She sat up in bed and looked around. She found a note on her night table next to her alarm clock.

_Dear Gabby,  
There was an emergency fire early this morning, they needed me there. Don't worry, I'll be okay and I'll be back tonight as usual. Love you, babe._  
_XX Troy_Gabriella smiled. She loved that her husband saved lives. But she was always worried about him in the fires. But she always knew everything would be okay. She quickly got out of bed. If she didn't get moving she was going to be late for work.

After her normal cup of coffee, she dressed into a navy blue pant suit. The drive to the CIA was quick, no one usually goes to work at quarter to six in the morning on a Saturday.

Once Gabriella made it inside the building she made her way to her office, every now and then stopping to greet some people.

As soon as she reached her office she quickly opened the door and sat at her desk. She had to get to work on that case. Gabriella pulled her laptop out of her briefcase and turned it on. She went on the secret CIA website and began to look at the new weapons they had in stock. While she did that, she looked through the papers in the file her boss gave her on Gary.

That ski mask he wore was creepy. But she couldn't help but think how she had seen this guy before. The features that she could see with his ski mask on were sort of familiar. She pushed the thought out of her mind and began she read all about Gary.

_Name- Gary, no last name found_  
_Age- 27_  
_Height/Weight- 5'8 234 lbs._  
_# of killed- roughly 120-150_  
_Killing style- Usually a clear shot to the back of the neck by shot gun_Weird, Troy was 27 years old, and he was that exact height. She was also pretty sure he weighed around 234 pounds. Gabriella shook her head. _There are plenty of guys in the world who weigh that much, are that age, and have that height, _Gabriella thought. _Why am I scaring myself? Maybe I do need a trip to the spa, all this CIA stuff is getting to my __head_

But she couldn't take time off now, this case was very important. This guy had to be caught as soon as possible. She continued to read about Gary and forgot all about Troy's similarities to Gary. It was such a stupid idea anyway.

Gabriella did as much research as she could on Gary. Which didn't result in much. While she did that she ordered some new weapons from the CIA website. Before she knew it, it was time to leave work. She was so tired. She wanted to get home and snuggle up in bed with Troy. She needed some sleep. The drive home was crazy. Traffic everywhere, hotheaded drivers who wanted to get home...

Once she made it inside she went to the kitchen and took out the box of pizza from yesterday and took out 5 slices. 2 for her and 3 for Troy.

_With Troy At Work_

Troy Bolton defined himself as the luckiest guy on Earth. He knew God damn well that he was hot. He had an amazing and hot wife that he loved very much, and he loved his job. Although he didn't love lying that came with it.

He told his wife that he was a fireman. Chicks love firemen, right?

His company had provided him with all the resources and files that he would need for the lie, like a uniform and such. So he left in the morning in uniform, changed into a suit when he got to the building, and changed back into uniform before leaving.

He walked into his office, cracking his knuckles and taking the gun from his back pocket, setting it on his desk. Another man down.

He noticed something new to his organized desk, something that didn't belong there. Troy walked over to his desk and looked at the manila file and smirked. A new target. He opened it up and a page fell out, but he didn't notice.

He looked at a picture, it was a woman, he knew that. But the picture was blurred. It was in black and white and she was looking down & her eyes were closed. He sighed and put the picture to the side. _This is odd_, he thought as he scanned through the file. There was no name, age, height... any of that. Just her occupation which said _CIA Agent_

From the rest of the file he learned that she was their top undercover agent. This was going to be important, he's gone after CIA men before. Like those 2 dumbass guys that tried to kill him. But never a chick. He smirked and cracked his knuckles again. This would be a case to never forget.

Unfortunately he didn't realize how true that would be.

**Lizzie A/N What's up guys! Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait. But if you read any of my other stories then you know my internet was cut off for sometime and we couldn't send story stuff back and forth. But internet is back so no worries. Anywho please keep reviewing, it means a lot and we'll try to update soon! Peace!**

**Sims ****A/N I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! please review and tell us what you think! Thanks!**


	4. Mondays

Monday morning and Troy was sitting at his desk, sipping his coffee. He was bored, no that was an understatement. His boss had told him to hold the CIA case he was on and go after some homeless guy that robbed one of the guys. Well why couldn't the retard hit man that was robbed go after the homeless freak himself? Troy wanted to go after this chick already! It was eating him away that he had no info on her and she was _The CIA's best undercover agent _

Even though he had to hold the case he knew what he had to do. He had to do some research on this woman. Troy knew this would probably be an easy kill, I mean after all, it was just a chick. He dealt with the toughest CIA agents there was, and to him, Chick's don't count. He'd easily killed all the CIA agents he was sent. This would be easy. But he had to do some research. From the look of this case, it was obviously important to the boss, and it would keep the CIA from finding out about Troy and the whole business. Besides, he knew nothing about her. There was no name or anything. Troy had heard of a CIA website, though. Maybe he could try and hack into it or something.

Troy sat at his desk for hours. He tried and tried but couldn't figure out how to get onto the CIA website. There were no links, passwords, or anything that he could use. He sighed and sipped his coffee. He was getting very tired. As Troy's eyes began to slowly close, his cell phone rang.

"Whoa!" Troy said in shock, accidentally knocking over his coffee. "Fuck" he muttered to himself and hit his pants, where some of the coffee landed. At least the drink was cold since he made it hours ago.

He quickly took his phone out from his pocket and answered it.

"Yeah..." he said very annoyed and cursing in his mind.

"Hello sir!! You're the lucky one millionth caller! Do you want to know what you've won?" a perky and annoying voice said into the phone, making Troy regret skipping breakfast and not getting enough sleep.

"What do you mean 1 millionth caller? I never called you, who the fuck is this?"

"Sir, this is W.Y radio station A.K.A kiss my Ass would you like to know what you've won?"

"No, leave me alone." He said and slammed his phone shut. "Stupid prank callers." he muttered and got a tissue to wipe up the mess. 5 minutes later his phone rang again.

"ARG!!" He said in frustration. This day was not turning out well.

"What!" He said into the phone and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yo, dude cool off."

Troy sighed, this conversation would go on for a while. It was his little 13 year old brother Dylan. Troy loved his brother, he really did. But on days like this, he just wished that he could kill is brother.

"Yes Dylan." He said with gritted teeth and wiped up the coffee from the floor.

"I'm bored." Came his brother's reply. Troy's fist clenched tighter, trying to keep his cool. He sighed again and looked around the office. "So you called me? At work!"

"Yup! So what's up!" he asked and Troy could hear him take a sip of whatever he was drinking. Troy stood up and threw the paper towels into the garbage. "I'm working! That's why it's called work!" Troy stated the obvious.

"Well what do you do at **work**?" Dylan asked, emphasizing the word work, annoying his brother to no end.

"You work!"

"Work what?"

"Just work!"

"WORK WHAT!"  
"STUFF!"  
"What kind of stuff?"

"GOOD BYE DYLAN! DON'T CALL BACK!!"

Troy huffed and hung up. He walked over to the air condition and turned it on. Then his phone vibrated. He sighed and against his will he opened it.

_What kind of stuff?_

He deleted the message and sat down at his desk again. He took in a deep breathe and looked at his laptop, which still had the same screen on and he got aggravated remembering why he was aggravated! This CIA chick had out smarted him and he couldn't hack into the network! No one ever out smarted Troy Bolton, well his wife occasionally did but it's his wife.

His phone rang again and he didn't even notice that he answered it. He guessed after doing it so many times it became a normal reaction.

"Hello?"

"SIR! Congratulations! You are the 1 millionth caller!"

"MAN! Leave me alone! I need to work!" He said to that same kid that called before.

"Now, now wouldn't you like to know your prize?"

"NO! No I would not! BYE!" He huffed and hung up!

He sighed and decided that trying to hack wouldn't work anymore. So he looked at the file and noticed a paper that was hand written by his boss.

_Bolton,_

_I'm counting on you to nail this girl. My sources tell me that the CIA is putting her on your case soon. Sorry about the new guy we stuck you with. I want him dead by Wednesday and you can start on her by Thursday, I want her dead by the end of July. It's the end of May now, about 2 months that should be enough time. Do not fail me_

_...Boss_

Troy sighed and looked at the calender. Then once again his phone rang and it threw him over the edge.

"THAT'S IT!! WHAT NOW? WANNA TELL ME I'M THE FUCKING MILLIONTH CALLER AGAIN! HUH? FUCK THIS CRAP! OH IS IT YOU AGAIN DYLAN! WELL GUESS WHAT I'M WORKING CAUSE I'M AT WORK!! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

After a few moments of silence he heard a voice.

"Troy...?"

His eyes widened when he realized who it was. "Oh Gabby! I'm so sorry!." All his aggravation and frustration left and he felt awful. "It's just, I've been having the worst day! First these dumb ass kids kept prank calling me telling me that I was the millionth caller and then my dumb brother called and was all I'm bored and what do you do at work? God, I'm so sorry I yelled at you." he said.

"Babe, no problem. My day hasn't been the best either."

"I'm still sorry."

"Relax. I was just thinking that maybe on Friday night we could go have a picnic in the park. What do you say?"

He smiled, Gabby and him haven't gone on a date in ages. "It sounds awesome. I'll call you soon. I need to go. I love you."

"Love you too babe."

They both hung up and Troy's Monday just got a little better.

_Gabriella's Monday Morning_

Gabriella dragged her feet across the floors of the CIA, and went into her office. Usually she was perky every morning and very alert. But this Gary case was really tough. She stayed up late last night working on it. It was a risky thing to do. She couldn't let Troy see. While he was sleeping she got out of bed, got her laptop from her car, and started to research in the downstairs bathroom. She had to keep the light off though, just in case. The only light was the one from her laptop screen.

Gabby was very tired and her eyes were hurting. And she didn't find out much either. She was trying to find the building where his agency was. Or at least his most recent location. He was a murderer, which meant he was usually in different places a lot. What if he was in a different country at that moment? She had to figure out what was going on with this guy. Victims. She needed victims of his attacks. Any victims that were alive, that is. Maybe they could help her. Or eye witnesses maybe. Anything! That was it!

Gabriella quickly pulled the file on Gary out of her bag. She flipped the stack of papers until she found the paper she was looking for. Why hadn't she realized it before? She scanned the paper quickly. There was a list of some of the places where Gary had attacked so far. She found the most recent one. She could go to the place of where Gary had most recently attacked, and ask questions to people who were witnesses and maybe find some good information. It was downtown, in a little market called Bob's Groceries.

Gabriella had never heard of it. She never saw anything in the news about it, though. She quickly turned on her computer. She glanced at the paper again. It had just happened two weeks ago, at eleven o' clock at night. She shuddered. This guy seemed so close yet so far. Gabriella quickly got on Google and looked up Bob's Grocery store downtown, and put in the date of when the attack happened. A whole page came up of the news report on the attack. It seemed to be a pretty big thing, Gabriella didn't know why she hadn't heard about it. Well, she had to go downtown as soon as possible...

Her eyes started closing. She let out a yawn and grabbed her coffee, chugging a giant sip down her throat. The warm liquid warmed her body in the cold air conditioned room. The drink woke her up a little more and she continued to plan a way to bring him down. From what she read he seemed to know what he was doing, but then again so did she.

After a training session and some more research she got into her car and drove home. Troy still wasn't home when she walked in the door. July was really heating up o Gabriella turned up the A.C. After a quick shower she put on one of Troy's shirts and and a pair of his boxers. She smiled when she realized that the shirt smelled of him. She took in the smell of her husband which was his faded cologne and the smell from his soap. She smiled and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

20 minutes later the pasta with pesto was finished and she was sitting in the living room reading _Crime Stopping for Dummies _She giggled at some of the random lines that were thrown in. She heard a car pulling into the driveway, she smiled and got up.

Troy smiled as he got out of his car. He was finally home. He was craving the touch of his wife right now. As he opened the door and stepped in, slipping of his firefighter boots and jacket he smiled when he saw her figure curled up in a ball, in his clothes, while she read _Twillight _**(A/N You thought Troy was gonna see the book she was actually reading??) **

He walked over to her and sat next to her, not wasting any time he slipped his arms around her and brought her face to his. Gabriella giggled and Troy smiled before capturing his lips with hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and her fingers found the end of his shirt as she gradually took it off and thats how the evening went.

**Lizzie A/N Hey everyone! We're really glad you like the story! Sorry it took us awhile to write but if you noticed the past week I updated some of mine so my focus was on those but I finally got around to finish writing the chap! Major thanks to you Sims for not giving up on me! Hehe **

**A/N Glad everyone's enjoying this story! Ella and I are working super hard to put this story together and it hasn't always been easy. So please review and tell us what you think! **


	5. Downtown Part 1

The next morning, Gabriella woke up at five thirty. She had to wake up extra early to go downtown. Troy was still asleep, but was probably going to wake up soon. She left a note for him and quickly went to the bathroom and took a fast shower and brushed her teeth. She got dressed in her black pant suit and grabbed her suit case and medical bag.

She grabbed a granola bar on her way out of the house and unlocked the door of her black corvette. The sky was a dark blue and it was a cool morning. Since, it had rained last night, it was still a little damp out.

Luckily, she had brought a hat with her just in case. She didn't want to bring a heavy jacket or sweater with a hood, because she knew she would be walking around a lot that day. So, if she had to take the jacket off because it was hot or something she wouldn't have to carry it around all day. Gabriella hopped into her car, pulled out of the parking lot, and drove away.

Gabriella was downtown about half an hour later. She parked her car and locked it when she got out. It was still early and most stores weren't open yet. She didn't have much to eat and her stomach was growling, so she walked down the street where she found a McDonald's, with its bright neon lights glowing.

Troy's alarm went off at six in the morning. He groaned and rolled over, stretching his arms out to wrap around Gabriella, but found his arm wrap around her pillow. He opened his eyes and shut off his alarm. That's strange, Gabriella usually goes to work a little later on Wednesday's, Troy thought, sitting up in bed. That's when he found the note on the night stand.

_Hey babe,_

_I know I usually go into work later on Wednesday's but there was an emergency. Stay safe at work. I love you._

_Forever and ever yours,_

_Gabby_

Troy smiled as he put down the note. Gabriella was such a good wife. She cared so much for him and always told him to be careful at work. Well, his fake job. A little guilt washed over him. He pushed it out of his mind. Being an assassin was his job. He got out of bed and began to get ready for work.

Gabriella had just finished having some breakfast at McDonald's. It was seven o' clock now. The market that had been attacked opened at eight. She had to pass the time somehow. She decided to do more research on Gary. She didn't want anyone to see what she was doing so she walked back to her car and sat in there to do her work.

There were some old newspaper articles about the people he killed but not much information on how it happened. She hoped that this grocery store would give her a clue. According to what she read online, the owner of the store hadn't been killed. Maybe he could give her some information.

Before she knew it, an hour had passed and it was a good time to go to the store now because there probably wouldn't be people there this early. She could ask the owner questions in private.

So, she hurried out of her car, suit case in hand. More people walked the streets of downtown, trying to get to work on time. But not too many people. Gabriella quickly found Bob's Groceries and went inside. It was a small, empty store, with a few aisles inside. She saw a man at the cash register who she thought was probably Bob from the picture on the internet. He hadn't noticed her walk in and was jotting something down on a piece of paper.

"Um, hello. Are you Bob Williams?" Gabriella asked, walking up to the counter.  
The man looked up.  
"Yes, and who are you?" The man asked, a little suspicious.  
"I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm an undercover agent in the CIA," Gabriella said, holding up her badge for him to see.  
Bob's expression changed from suspicious to a little worry.

"I'm here to ask you some questions about the attack that happened a few weeks ago," Gabriella explained.  
His expression was blank, as if he had blocked out the whole thing and wasn't ready to remember it.  
Gabriella had to get some information out of this guy.  
"The CIA is working very hard to put the guy that attacked your store behind bars for good, and we need your help to do it," Gabriella said, trying to reason with him.  
Bob sighed and put down the pen he was holding.

"Okay, what do you need to know?"  
"Well, is there any information at all that you can give me that wasn't mentioned in the news?"

"Well, you probably know from the news and everything that it was a Thursday evening when it happened."  
"Right," Gabriella said, getting out a notepad and pen, ready to write down Bob's answers.

"I was here running my store when he came running in, knocking the door down. He was holding a gun and just shooting everywhere like a maniac. But in all the madness, he looked like he had a target. Everyone in the store was trying to escape but he killed six out of eight of the people in here. He gave me some pretty bad injuries, knocking me to the ground. And took all of the money in the register."

He showed Gabriella the bandages on his legs, waist, shoulder, and head. But he wasn't giving Gabriella any information that she didn't already know from the article.  
"Is there anything else?" Gabriella asked, hoping for more.

Bob paused, thinking hard.

"He was wearing a ski mask. The gun he had wasn't very big, but it was powerful. He was all in black and has that mask on so it was hard to tell what he looked like. I don't really know much. But I was sent to Mayson Hospital right over here along with the other victims," Bob said, pointing out the window to a big grey building a few blocks away. "Maybe they have some information. And maybe the police station right down the street too. They were here after the attack."

"Do you have any tapes on the security camera of the attack?"  
"No, the police took them to look at them and see if they could get any information."  
"Oh," Gabriella said, a little disappointed. "Well, thank you very much, Mr. Williams."  
They shook hands and Gabriella walked through the store. She didn't get much information from Bob, but they probably would have even more valuable information at the hospital and police station.

Troy had arrived at work a few hours ago and had been informed from his boss that this CIA agent that he was after was downtown. The chief said he wanted her taken out quickly. So Troy was working on how to get rid of her. He still wasn't exactly sure what she looked like from the blurry picture but his boss told him that she was at Bob's Groceries, the store he had attacked a few weeks ago.

But he also didn't know her name. Apparently, Chief never found that information. There was hardly any information about her in the file he was given. But Troy did know that she had dark hair. He knew that much from the picture of her. But he knew what he could do to find her.

And if the woman was in the store and he couldn't tell who was her, he could always ask the owner if a woman CIA agent had been there or was in the store at that moment. And he could say he was a CIA agent too and that they were partners. His Chief had plenty of things like fake police badges and different fake Id's for things like this. But he couldn't go to the store with or without the disguise. If he had to start shooting in the store like last time, if he didn't have his disguise, everyone would know what he looked like without his mask and Gabriella would find out.

But if he walked around with his disguise, inside the store, he would get caught and the owner would know it was him. A loud crack of thunder came from outside. Rain began to fall hard. And that gave him an idea. He would dress in thick clothes, and a jacket with a heavy hood. One that was big and covered a lot of his face. No one would be suspicious of him dressing in heavy clothing with a hood when it was raining. And under the hood he would have his ski mask on him, but pulled up so it wasn't covering his face. Then if he needed to wear it down when he started attacking, he could just pull it down. And the hood would cover the visible parts of the ski mask when it wasn't covering his face. It was a pretty good plan. So, Troy got dressed, and left the building.

Gabriella was getting ready to leave the store. She had snapped some pictures of the aisles and looked around the store for any possible clue that was missed during the police investigation. She didn't find anything.

She gave Bob a small smile as she left the store, taking a sip of her newly purchased Gatorade as she walked toward her car, her heels clicking with each step she took. 10 minutes later she was stepping out of her car and walking through the hospital's parking lot.

Troy pulled the hood closer to his face as he walked into the mini grocery. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the old man he shot at a week ago. When the man didn't look up, Troy cleared his throat, making his presence known.

"Oh, sorry. Welcome to Bob's Grocery. How may I help you?"

"Well," I need to phrase this correctly Troy told himself. "My partner and I seemed to have gotten split up during our investigation. I was just wondering if by any chance she had already gotten here." he said.

Bob looked flushed. Gabriella didn't mention a partner coming. Surely she should of said something. Right? Bob had a mental debate. It seemed odd that a man would come in here, dressed the way he was, and claiming to be in the CIA. Bob was old, but he did have common sense.

"No. There was no one here."

Troy's eyebrows furrowed. That didn't make sense. "Are you sure?"

Bob nodded, "Yes. Now if you excuse yourself I have customers." He said and nodded toward the lady with a shopping basket waiting to pay. Troy nodded and exited the store. Could that old guy be lying to him? No, don't old people have bad brain cells? Didn't they forget how to lie & believe everything?

He shook his head and stuck his hands in his pocket, his right hand rubbed against the Machine Pistol in his pocket. He smirked to himself. The small handgun had caused all the trouble at the store. The handgun, that he considered his lucky gun, was swapped from his first case. Gregory Hart. The poor SWAT team member never saw it coming.

Gabriella smiled to herself as she sat in the file room. The doctors had permitted her to look at all the victim's injury reports from the day of the attack.

_Carmen Martinez,28 Gun shot to the stomach, left upper arm, & Spinal cord. Deceased._

_Rachel Martinez, 17 Gun shot to the chest, Spinal cord.. Deceased._

_James Martinez, 39 Gun shot to the ribs, Spinal cord, Cerebellum. Deceased._

_Jimmy Martinez, 21 Gun shot to the lower back, Stomach. Deceased. _

_Carol Richards, 12 Gun shot to the left ankle, Spinal Cord. Deceased._

_Austin Richards, 43 Gun shot to the Spinal Cord, heart. Deceased._

There was a pattern here, Gabriella noticed. From what she read most of his victims suffered from a shot to the Spinal Cord. But the file said they usually died from a shot gun wound in the neck. Well, walking around with a shot gun would look weird...

The Martinez and Richards were some of the richest family's in Albuquerque and old friends. There was something about James Martinez's past... Gabriella had heard about it once or twice, but she couldn't remember. Now she wished that she payed more attention during orientation.

Gabriella sighed and picked up the paper, she needed a copy for herself.

She put her sunglasses and hat on, to hid her identity and walked to the reception area where the receptionist let her use the copy machine.

Troy walked out of McDonald's and toward the hospital. He was curious to see what they had on him and since his assignment was to stay downtown, that was what he was going to do.

**Lizzie & Sims A/N Hey guys!! We're immensely sorry that we haven't updated since the beginning of the month. But Liz was busy with finals and had family visiting. But we finally got a chapter together!! The beginning was basically all Sims and Liz worked on the end. About the gun, Liz did some research and found out that Machine Pistols are used by SWAT team members and they are very small. So please review!!**

**Oh and we'll be reunited on June 27th or the 28th so if u wanna see pixs check out my myspace and see!! The link is in my profile. **

**So just a HEADS UP ON THE STORY we have a picnic date going on that's coming up, some fight scenes where Troy and Gabby are gonna have to hide the bruises from each other and lots more with this rich family stuff. **

**Alrighty!! That's all. Thank you all sooo much.**

**Just so you know it's 12.50 AM in NY, I stayed up alllll night to get you guys this chapter!! So reviews are sooo appreciated! :) **


	6. Downtown Part 2

Gabriella smiled and tucked the newly copied paper into her back pocket. Suspicion filled her stomach as she noticed a man. He wore a giant hoodie and baggy pants. His face was covered and his hands clutched something tightly in his pockets, and somehow Gabriella didn't think it was something good. But she got a feeling, like she could trust him. A feeling she got around Troy.

She shook her head quickly and grabbed her hat, and grabbed a pair of sunglasses, shielding her identity, as she approached the reception's desk. She could make out the last bit of his sentence,

"...the files."

Confusion covered the suspicion and she walked over to the desk. The receptionist, Charlie, looked worried, Gabriella figured he wasn't allowed to see the files and she was scared of telling him "no."

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

Gabriella had to admit, the guy did look creepy. But then her suspicion emerged again and when she smelled his cologne. It was Armani. The same one she got Troy for his birthday. She quickly shook it off, she was just probably worried about Troy at work.

"Well, he wants to see some files he isn't authorized to see." Charlie said quietly. Gabriella nodded and looked at the man. Troy couldn't help but stare at her. She looked familiar, if only he could see her eyes...

"Look, I'm with the...government. They just want to see what this crazy guy has on file." He said.

"The CIA is already on the case. You needn't worry." The girl said to him.

Troy stepped back quickly. A CIA agent was after him already? Somewhere in the pit of his stomach he knew that this agent wouldn't be like the others.

"Sir?"

Troy snapped from his thoughts and looked at the agent, then he realized where she was from. The picture! He quickly pulled out the hand gun and cocked it. In a swift motion he had leaped over the table and the gun's cold metal connected with her arm and as quickly as it happened a _bang_ filled the hospital.

People in the waiting room gasped and proceeded to exit while some called 911 and others were too scared to move. Doctors rushed out but had no self defense training.

Gabriella groaned and could feel the blood escaping from her body. Anger and pain coursed through her body and she punched the guy square in the jaw. Troy reached up and touched his bleeding lip. Charlie got up off her chair and ran from the desk area and to the safety of the outside.

Troy sent a punch flying and hit her in the hip. Blood cascaded down Gabriella's white blouse, Gabriella sent a kick straight down there and he quickly fall over. She smirked and started to kick him in his side.

Her pointy heel beginning to cut into him. Blood slipped onto her boot during its connection to his side.

"Who...are...you! What...do...you...want?" She asked while pausing in between each word to send a kick into his side.

Troy didn't answer, instead he grabbed her ankle, making her fall onto her back. Gabriella squealed as she fell and landed with a _thud_. She groaned and quickly gasped when she felt 2 rough, but not totally rough, hands clamp around her neck. She could feel the man on top of her and she struggled to get free under him.

With her breathing cut off her kicks weren't enough hurt to make him let go of her. She rocked back and forth underneath him and her eyes teared as she coughed in his grasp.

Troy gasped when he heard the _bang_. He let go of his prey and grasped his calf. He didn't feel her hand slide into his pocket and take out the gun. Troy rocked back and forth holding onto his leg while he watched her regain control of her breathing.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him and pulled him to his feet, ramming him into the glass case with the highly trained surgeons' awards were once placed.

Troy groaned and felt his hoodie rip. He grabbed her wrist and was successfull with the right one while twisting them. She quickly let go and tended to her broken wrist.

He took his chance and pushed her into the wall, grabbing the stapler off the desk and hit her in the head with it. Gabriella groaned and used her legs and feet to push him off.

Soon punches and kicks were everywhere. Bloody cuts and bruises already forming.

Sirens began to blare from outside.

Troy quickly stopped mid punch and got up. If the cops found him he'd never see Gabby again. He quickly sent a low kick to her head, knocking her unconscious, and made his escape through the back window.

When Gabriella woke up an hour later she was in the safety of the CIA. The bandage wrapped securely on her right wrist and forehead.

"Ah, you're up."

Gabriella looked to the voice and saw Chief walking over.

"That was some fight. Who was he?"

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't know."

Chief sighed, "Alright. Well we already covered the bruises best as possible. We'll replace your bandages with skin color and much smaller ones. Your husband will never know."

Troy sighed and thanked the man one last time as he walked out of the room. A long skin colored bandage was around his rib& three men were rubbing a cream onto his bruises.

When Gabriella walked through the door that evening, she tip toed over to the stairs. She quickly glanced around to make sure Troy wasn't home. In a flash she was up the stairs and in her walk in closet.

Troy opened up the front door and saw his wife's shoes sitting in the corner. He smiled slightly and headed upstairs.

Gabriella looked at her gun wound in the mirror and ran her finger over it. A a low groan graced her lips but then she heard movement coming from outside the closet.

"Babe?"

Her eyes widened and she ran to put on her bath robe, then she realized it was in the bathroom.

"Gabby? I know you're home, I saw the shoes by the door."

"Shit." She cursed under her breathe.

"Oh! I get it, Marco!" He yelled out.

Gabriella rolled her eyes but giggled quietly when she remembered playing Marco, Polo all the time in the pool when they were dating.

"You're supposed to say Polo!"

Gabriella giggled again and crawled through the closet to grab one of his shirts that she keeps in there.

"Polo!" She called out when the shirt's sleeve successfully covered the bandage on her arm.

Troy smiled at their childish actions and took a step to the closet.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

Troy smiled and stepped into the closet.

"Marco!"

"Marco?"

He asked again when she didn't say it back..

"Polo!" Gabriella squealed and jumped onto his back.

He laughed and grabbed her legs, spinning them around. She giggled and held him tightly. He spun them around and they both fell onto the bed, Troy landing on Gabriella's stomach and Gabriella on her back.

She groaned, remembering her fight with the weird guy at the hospital. Troy quickly got up & straddled her. Her face looked pained. He quickly ran 1 hand through her hair and the other he used to support himself.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Talk to me, Gabby!"

"Aw, Troy... don't worry. I didn't sleep well last night, I kinda have this back pain, it's genetic. I'll be fine." She lied.

Troy didn't look convinced, but he didn't push it. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Okay. You know that you can tell me anything, right?" he asked. He felt a knot in his throat as the words escaped his lips. He sounded like such a damn hypocrite!

Guilt gathered in the pit of her stomach. She nodded quickly & whispered, "I know... uh, I've had a long day, so I'm gonna sleep."

"Gab, it's 6. We haven't even had dinner." he said, confused.

"I know," she said and faked a yawn, "I'm just really tired."

He nodded, "Alright, but Saturday is like 2 days away, so get some rest." he said & walked out of the room.

Gabriella sighed & looked out the window of their bedroom. That was 1 hectic day, full of pain, suffering, and unanswered questions.

**Lizzie A/N Hey guys. Look I got punished and I'm not allowed on the computer for a month so... this is it for awhile. I'm sorry, I'm gonna try to get the punishment shortened. So just please review so in a month I can check them. **

**Sims A/N OMG!! I finally reached NY!! Well, Liz and I are going to Splish Splash tomorrow!! Anyway it feels awesome to back in NY!! So anyways... please review and check out Liz's myspace soon for pixs of us!!**


	7. A Random Life

1Gabriella bit her perfectly manicured nail while sipping her coffee. The CIA gave her the day off today since the whole fight, they wanted to give her a day to rest. It was 11: 51, the 12 o'clock news was starting in 9 minutes and she didn't have an excuse planned to stop Troy from watching the news. Although she found it odd that he also had the day off...

Troy pulled on a T shirt and walked downstairs. This afternoon's segment of the news would be interesting. He looked at his wife, she was sipping coffee and bitting her nails. Very unusual... her nails are like the most important thing to her. He shrugged it off and hopped onto the couch.

Gabriella groaned to herself and looked at the clock. 11:54. She groaned, _Insert dramatic music here, _She thought to herself. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for something... _A spatula, bag of chips, cinnamon buns, a microwave, the coffee maker... hmm cold pizza sounds good right now, it's in the fridge... FOCUS!! _

She quickly snapped the thoughts from her mind and looked at the clock. 11:56.

...any idea... any idea at all would help...

"Gabby, babe, where's the remote!!" he yelled to her.

Gabriella smiled silently... the remote was in the fridge... by the pizza...boy pizza sounded good.

"Uh, no, I haven't seen it, do you want pizza??" She asked.

"Gabby.. I want the remote." he whined.

"Stop being a baby."

"But I'm your baby."

"Yes, but not literally."

Troy whined, "I want to watch the news!! It's 11:59!!"

Gabriella groaned... "Why do you want to watch the news?? It's sooooo boring! All they have is bad news! Nothing fun like... like... sex!!"

"Are you trying to imply something?" he asked and looked at her with raised eyebrows. Gabriella smiled seductively, this was going to get them out of watching the news.

"What do you think big boy?" She asked.

"I think, I wanna watch the news." He said.

"TROY!!" She whined. "You're the only husband that passes up free sex!!"

He smirked, "After last night I think I'm set for life."

Gabriella gasped and went to grab that spatula. But then the fridge caught her attention and she went to get that cold pizza.

"GABBY!!" he whined, "The news started!! And it's on your weird Animal Planet crap!"

"Baby koalas are not crap!! The news is!! All they talk about is blowing up stuff and murder!!" She said.

"That's the point!! How do you change the channel from the tv?" He asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and got nervous, "You're the only man that is ill equipped when it comes to electronics!!"

He groaned and walked into the kitchen. "I want cold pizza."

She nodded, forgetting about the remote in the fridge.

"Gabby?" he asked moments later.

"Uh huh?"

"Why is the remote in the fridge?" He asked.

"Uh...Well... YOU RACIST BASTARD!!"

"WHAT?"

"Not you!! The... microwave!!" She yelled quickly, _the microwave?? What the fuck was that?_

"Uh... alright..."

He said and walked back to the living room. She sat at the table and cursed herself silently.

"_And now a developing story from Mason Hospital-"_

"TROY!!" Gabriella yelled when she heard the reporter.

"Gabby, we just reached the best part..."

"How the hell would you know the best part!! Troy!! I need you!!" She yelled, trying to figure out an excuse for when he reaches the kitchen.

"You sound like we're having sex! 'Troy, I need you'." He mimicked.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!!"

"I CAN'T HEAR WOMAN!!"

Gabriella paced around the room.

"_Witnesses say that a masked man posed a threat first and that he fired the first shot-"_

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" Troy yelled and grabbed Gabriella's waist as she jumped on him.

"There was a giant spider! Wow, you look sexy in that shirt, lets have sex." She said & kissed his ear.

"_Now, from the security footage-"_

"Now! Troy! I love you! Lets have a baby!" Gabriella yelled.

"Gabby, this isn't romantic." He said and tried to glance at the tv.

"Screw romance, we've already done it a million romantic times! Lets do something exciting!"

Troy shrugged when he realized he already missed the section he wanted to see, well there was always tonight's news. "What the hell?" he asked and grabbed her waist, pulling her upstairs.

**...**

At 4 o'clock, Gabriella decided to start forming a plan for the 5,6,&7 o'clock news. The only way to solve the problem would be to get him out of the house.

"Gabby, did we get the paper this morning?" Troy asked, walking into the kitchen, yawning, and scratching his neck.

"Uh..." She snuck a glance towards the garbage and back to Troy, "Nope! Haven't seen it."

Troy nodded, "So what are we eating for dinner?"

"Uh... why not a picnic!! Instead of Saturday, lets do it today!" She said and stood up, walking to the fridge.

_Shit, I covered the paper in the garbage can with all the food... well that's what take out is for_

"Well, lets get take out!! To the park we go!" She said and grabbed his hand, leading him to the door.

"Babe, as hot as I look in my boxers I need to get dressed."

**...**

Troy and Gabriella sat next to each other on the park bench, using their chop sticks to eat their chicken lo main.

"You know Gabby, as weird as I thought this would be, it's actually fun." Troy said and smiled.

"Nothing like Chinese take out at the park." She giggled.

"You've been so random today." he said.

"Well that was random."

"What was?"

"Calling me random."

After half an hour of talking, both of their phones rang at the same time.

"One sec." They said together and laughed.

Troy and Gabriella each got up to talk privately to their boss'.

"You're target is at the park." Both chiefs said.

"She's in a black tank top." Troy's boss said to him.

"He's in a yellow polo top." Gabriella's boss told her.

"Don't mess this up." Both chiefs said and hung up.

_How do I get passed my wife/husband without her/him seeing?_

**Lizzie A/N OMGZZ!! Another chappie!! Yeah, it's really random and differ from anything else in the story. So we put pixs up on my myspace of us. They are kind of retarded ones though... anyways I hope you like this chappie, we were laughing so hard as we wrote it, so show some love** **and review please. BTW we're (I'm) sneaking on. My punishment hasn't been shortened yet... pray for me.**

**Sims A/N I'm having such a fun time in NY!! Too bad I have to leave soon!! :( Well this chap is super funny and weird!! But its gonna get really exciting! And we are weird like that so we just thought of this random stuff as we went along! Plus we were listening to Jeff Dunham's comedy bits! He's so hilarious!! Achmed lives 4ever!! **

**Lizzie A/N Hence, 'You racist bastard'**

**Sims A/N** **PEACE OUT!! AND THE METS WON!! ( See myspace to get joke)**

(See Account for Myspace link)


	8. Yellow Pollo Top and Black Tank Top

Troy looked around the park. No one in a black tank top crossed his path. Of course, he forgot about his wife in a black tank top, men. He cursed himself for wearing a yellow polo, he would stick out like and idiot.

Gabriella, on the other hand, did remember that Troy was in a yellow polo She furiously shook her head and looked around the park. She could see a man, in a yellow polo, walking to the men's bathroom. She groaned and ran after him, slipping on her identity saving glasses.

"AHHHH!!" The man yelled when she jumped onto his back, before he could enter the restroom.

"Okay Gary!! Give it up!!" She yelled and kicked him with her foot that was wrapped around his waist. Her sharp heel putting a small whole in the shirt.

"Ow!! My name is Frankie!!" He yelled, and grabbed her arms that were choking him.

"Oh." She said and got off. "Are you sure? No guns, knives, poisonous materials..." She asked.

The man who looked to be in his 30's gave her a hard look before walking into the restroom.

Meanwhile, as soon as Troy heard the man's scream he took off running towards the restroom's. He rounded the corner and saw a man, in a yellow polo entering the restroom, and a young woman giving him an apologetic look before running off.

Troy watched her run off then something clicked. She was in a black tank top! He put his right foot forward and was about to take off after her, then he remembered that if he didn't kill her this time his identity would be out and he and Gabby would be in danger. He sighed and took off back to their park bench.

Gabriella had reached the bench a minute ago and was trying to catch her breathe and fix her messed up hair before Troy wonders what was wrong.

An hour and a half later, Gabriella and Troy came home.

"We should spend some more time like that together." Troy said, giving her a kiss.

"It was nice, wasn't it?" Gabriella said, feeling a little nervous and confused about Gary, who was supposed to be in the park when they were.

She hoped her boss wouldn't be angry at her. Gary could be at the park right now preparing some sort of murder. Gabriella winced at the thought.

"You all right Gabs?" Troy asked, looking at Gabriella with concern.

"Yeah, completely fine," Gabriella lied. "I'm just going to go upstairs and change."

"Okay, I'll meet you up there," Troy said, watching her go upstairs to their room.

**XxX**

Troy sighed with relief. Gabriella could have seen him trying to catch that agent. But now the chief would be mad. Very mad. He didn't do his job. But he could always call the chief and ask him if his agent was still in the park or if she went somewhere else. This chick was tougher than he expected, and he had to go out tonight while Gabriella was sleeping and find this agent. It was risky but it was worth a shot.

A bead of sweat fell from Troy's forehead. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed upstairs to take a shower.

**XxX**

Gabriella had to think of a plan. She was lucky that Troy hadn't seen her on top of that guy's back at the park. But she couldn't let some murderer stay out there all night planning to kill people. Being an agent was her job, and it meant that she had to do whatever it took to protect people.

So it was decided. Gabriella would call her boss and get all the information on where Gary was hiding now. Then, when Troy is sleeping she would got out and catch him. It was her only chance to get him before he killed anyone else.

3 hours later, Gabriella could hear the soft snores from her husband's mouth. Now came the hard part. Getting out of his grip. She silently cursed Troy for being so strong, but she was slick, within a few moments she was creeping down the hallway and outside to her car. Once she was inside she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her boss.

"Ah, agent Bolton. We were expecting your call."

"Boss, I'm sorry but I was with Troy and I couldn't-"

"We wanted to talk to you about Troy." Her boss said.

Gabriella tensed. She remembered the day Boss told her that being married in this business was hard. He told her that the only way to keep him safe was to get a divorce and hide all traces of him. But then her Boss realized that Gabriella wouldn't be where she was today if she didn't have him. What if he was going to go back on his word now?

"What about Troy?" She asked.

"Troy is..."

**Lizzie A/N Alright!! That's all! A cliff. Hehe. The cliff was my idea so I'm ready for all the threats I'm gonna get. Please keep on reviewing!! Can we try to reach 100 reviews?? We'd be sooo happy if we did!**

**Sims A/N Its been kind of a long time since we posted a chap cuz we've both been busy but we finally have time to write. The story is getting more exciting so prepare for some fight scenes and Troyella fluff! **


	9. The Spatula

Troy shifted in his sleep. He tightened his grip on 'Gabriella', but then he quickly opened his eyes and saw he was holding a pillow. Gabriella's pillow. He quickly sat up and cursed himself mentally for falling asleep when he was supposed to be stopping the good guy, or good chick. Whatever floats your boat. But where was Gabriella? The thought pondered him for a moment, then he figured she was probably in the bathroom or something.

He waited for 5 minutes, knowing he couldn't leave till she fell back asleep. When she didn't come back, Troy got up and walked towards their bathroom. The door was open and the light was closed. Suddenly he got worried. What if something awful happened to her! He would never be able to live with himself, knowing she was in his arms just before she disappeared.

This was bad. Very, very bad.

Troy ran a hand through his bed hair and headed down the hallway and down the stairs of their 2 story home and headed to the kitchen. Stress eating. But just before he could reach the fridge he saw Gabriella's car lights on.

That's odd. She always turns those off. He thought and headed outside, holding a spatula from the kitchen that Gabriella uses when she makes them pancakes or when Troy attempts to make them omelets and Gabriella ends up saving them from the kitchen burning down by taking the spatula and finishes the eggs.

He quietly walked over to the car and heard a soft voice coming from the car. A voice he knew very well. What was Gabriella doing in there?

**GABRIELLA...**

"Yes, I understand, Good bye."

This couldn't happen. Her husband could not be the top assassin in the country. He could not be the man she was assigned to take down and arrest. The CIA was able to link some records of 'Gary' to Troy and hack into the hit man groups' computers.

This wasn't right. This shouldn't happen. Troy was a fireman. But they CIA said they found his file and it clears that all the uniform and all his knowledge about being a fireman is purely from the group.

No, they had to have mad a mistake. That's it. The CIA made their first mistake. She was sure. She needed to sleep this off. Yes. In the morning, well at a normal time in the morning, things would make sense. The CIA will realize what a mistake they made and all will be forgotten. Sleep sounded good right now. She'll be warm in Gary's, no Troy's arms.

She sighed and stepped out of the car only to be greeted by Troy holding a spatula.

She gasped and nearly jumped 10 feet. What was he doing out here? And holding a spatula?

"Oh, Troy! I didn't see you there!" Gabriella said, holding her hand to her heart. "What are you doing up so early? And why are you holding my good spatula?"

"Um...well..." Troy stuttered, looking for a reasonable explantion to his wife's question. "I got called into work early...again... and um...I was going to make eggs... And I didn't know why your head lights were on so I came to check it out...What are you doing up so early?"

_Or maybe you were planning on sneaking up behind me and knocking me out with that spatula! _Gabriella thought. _Wait! What am I thinking ?! Troy isn't Gary, remember Gabby?! _

Gabriella tried to convince herself that her instincts were right. Troy was not Gary. The CIA just made a huge mistake. That wasn't like them, but whatever! Troy couldn't be a murderer.

Gabriella took a deep breath.

"Um...I got a call from work," Gabriella said, thinking quickly. "An emergency, someone's really sick, and um...they need me. But everything is alright now, so it was a false alarm. I was actually heading back to bed just now."

Gabriella breathed another sigh of relief. That was a close one. Now lets see if he bought it...

Troy looked puzzled. Then the confusion quickly left his face.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just get to work now. Don't want to be late," Troy said, laughing nervously.

"In your boxers?" Gabriella asked with a giggle.

Troy looked down at his blue plaid boxers.

"Oh, right," Troy said, laughing again. "I'll just go put some clothes on."

Gabriella smiled, giving him a kiss.

"See you, tonight," Gabriella said, heading inside the house.

"See you," Troy said, following his wife back into the house and watching her go back up the stairs to bed.

**Troy****...  
**  
Troy leaned against the kitchen table and breathed a sigh of relief.

_Wow, that was close, _he thought, getting some water from the fridge.

She could have found out right there. Once Troy finished drinking his water he quietly went upstairs to get changed for work. He was going to work at 2am. That sucked. He made sure Gabriella was fast asleep before getting all of the gear he would need for his real job. About a half hour later her was out of the house and in his car.

**A/Ns Hello loyal readers! Sorry, we know we haven't updates and we have a good reason. Actually no we don't. Neither of just never started on a chapter. haha. Yeah, we know that wasn't funny. Anyways, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for the reviews!! It's amazing!! We couldn't be more pleased and excited that you're enjoying it! :) Anyway, please keep reviewing! Now, as some of you may know, Lizzie is going on vacation on Monday. Which means a week and a half of no new updates. But she does have a new trailer. And as for Sims, she starts high school on Monday! So wish her luck! Okay! That's probably it, live you all!**

**Oh, & all you Twilight fans... Liz is buying Eclipse and Breaking Dawn in just about an hour! She's excited and I'm sure all you Twilight readers know why she's pumped. :)**


	10. To Our Amazing Readers!

**From Zanessa-Troyella095**

**hey you guys! we are sooooooo immensely sorry we haven't updated in ages. and I'm sorry I haven't updated either. But for me 8th grade is LOTS OF WORK! and Sims is busy with 9th grade. once again, we apologize, but 1 reason besides the work that we haven't updated is because reviews for the previous chappie were really, really low. so anyway, we'll try to update asap and **_**the great houdini **_**won't be started till **_**fighting for love **_**and one of my stories is complete. okay, that's all for now! sorry, again guys. but i did just update **_**no one knows if shooting stars will land **_**and i plan on updating **_**her haunting past **_**soon. look out for that! **

**btw, yes I'm kissing up with that title**


	11. Reflections

Troy's POV  
Have you ever noticed time moves slow when you want it to move fast? Stupid me, why did I tell Gabby I had to go to work?! It's freaking 4 in the morning! Okay, calm down. I'll just kill time. That was a really bad choice of words. Hmm... Gabby's lucky, she's asleep in our nice warm bed, dreaming of me hopefully. Boring... tick tock tick tock. Oh! I know, I'll go work on my aim in that gun shooting room. Aim. Shoot. Miss. Arg! What is wrong with me?  
End of Troy's POV

Troy sighed and reloaded the tiny hand gun. He held up to the model of a person and aimed. It hit the arm. He sighed again and ran his hand through his hair.

"Man, what's wrong with you?"

Troy turned to the voice and chuckled and dropped the gun. "I don't know Dave."

David Smith, Troy's best friend in company, smiled and walked over to troy and the two of them did their guy handshake.

"Trouble with the wife?" He asked  
Troy smiled, "I don't think so. I mean she has been acting weird."  
"Maybe she's pregnant." David said.  
Troy's eyes went wide. She couldn't be pregnant. Sure, they had sex, but he was a hit man! His wife couldn't be pregnant.

David, seeing his friends shock laughed, "Dude, I'm kidding! Chillax"  
Troy quickly relaxed, just a little. Gabriella couldn't be pregnant. Right?

GABRIELLA wasn't asleep. Once Troy had gone, she quickly pulled on a track suit and headed to the office. She was in to much worry. Troy could not be Gary. Gary was mean, and evil, a murder! Troy wasn't any of those things. She sighed and took a sip of her warm coffee.

"Agent Bolton, chief wants to see you."

Gabriella nodded and stood up. She knew what this was about. Chief was going to try and convince her that Troy was Gary.

The walk up the hall to the Chief's office, Gabriella was tense. She didn't want to have this conversation, it wasn't Troy, she knew it wasn't.

"Here we are." Gabriella nodded in thanks to their Chief's assistant before stepping in.

The only agents that have been in Chief's office are... none. No one has seen the Chief or his office. You only hear his voice through loudspeakers. There was a huge black leather rolling chair in the center of the room, behind the big wooden desk. The chair was backwards, facing out the window.

"Agent Bolton, take a seat."

Gabriella, quickly shook from her state of awe, and quietly walked to the chair in front of the desk, that must be where his assistant sits as she is given her orders.

"Mrs. Bolton, I understand that you don't want to believe it, but it's true. I had my best team recheck and recheck that recheck."

Gabriella held back tears. How could this have happened? Why would Troy do this?

"I know it's hard. We want your permission to take Gary, I mean Troy, into custody tonight."

Overwhelmed. That was how Gabriella felt.

"No."

"Agent Montez-"  
"Bolton!" Gabriella corrected.

She heard Chief sigh. "Agent Bolton, he needs to be stopped."  
"But Troy's good person. Maybe if I just talk to him-"

"Agent Bolton, he was assigned to kill you! That day in the hospital! He tried to kill you! Troy Bolton is not the guy you think he is!"

Gabriella shook her head. He wouldn't kill her. He didn't know it was her. He loves her. If it was his job to kill her, then she would let him kill her. She wouldn't send him to jail.

TROY'S hands began to sweat. He wasn't his usual self. He was usually so into his job. But he felt like something was wrong. It had nothing to do with Gabby possibly being pregnant. He knew that wasn't true. It was just her behavior in general. It wasn't normal. But he had known pregnant woman before. They were more crabby. Gabby acted nervous, worried. She was never like that. If she was pregnant she would be jumping all over Troy and saying how happy she was. That was the kind of person Gabby was. She was never so worried and jumpy. Troy sat in his office for the whole morning thinking about it. Then it hit him. Did she know? No, she couldn't. That's impossible. There was absolutely no way. Troy quickly pushed the thought from his mind and got started on the plan to kill the CIA agent chick.

THAT NIGHT, Gabby came home, miserable and scared. She didn't know what to do. She promised her boss she would take Troy into custody. She had assured her boss that she wouldn't back up. But she was completely lying. She could never do that. No matter how much the thought of Troy killing her scared her. No matter how worried she would be sleeping next to him tonight. The other have of her wanted to be close to him and kiss him, tell him everything was all right. But at the same time she was worried about letting down the chief. Oh, who was she kidding? She didn't care about the chief. All she wanted to do was stay with Troy. Even if it got her fired, sent to jail even, killed. She shuddered at the thought, but meant it. She loved Troy that much.

Just then Troy walked in. Gabby jumped a little. Not because he came in so suddenly but because now she knew... now she knew for real who he truly was... and once again one half of her was scared of letting him in the house. But the other half forced herself to the door to greet him as usual.

"Hey," Troy said in a warm voice. His grin was breath taking, as usual. "How are you doing? How was work?"

Gabby could hardly respond as she stared at Troy's warm, blue eyed face. The thought that he was a murderer brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't take this. It was too much for one day. Her eyes welled up. But she forced them back.

"Hi, Troy." Was all she could manage without letting the tears spill.

Troy frowned.

"What's the matter? Everything okay?"

Gabby hated seeing the panic on his face. It made her even more upset. She swallowed and forced a pitiful grin.

"Yeah, every thing's great. I'm just so happy to see you. I missed you more than usual today."

Gabby practically ran to hug Troy. Kissing his lips with all the strength she could muster.

_You never know if this is going to be the last kiss_, Gabby thought sadly. Then quickly removed those thoughts from her brain. _Stop that, Gabby! You love Troy remember! This is not _goodbye_!_, she told herself.

Gabby pulled away from Troy, smiling a little. The kiss made her feel better. It was something familiar. She watched a smile spread across Troy's face.

"I love you," He said kissing her back.

"I love you too.." Gabby whispered, half of her meaning it the other half unsure.

**Sims A/N We are so sorry about not being able to write FFL but we've been very busy. I just started high school so I have a ton of stuff to do! But don't worry! We are getting back into writing! Enjoy this chap and prepare for major drama!**

**Lizzie A/N Ciao readers! Hehe. I told you'd get an update! I hope this was worth the wait. So the story is heating up! Gabby knows, Troy is worried, and now Gabby has to arrest him! SUSPENSE! Reviews, honestly, help. They let us know you are enjoying it and your eyes are huge and you're at the edge of your seat to see what happens. I really want to promise we'll be able to update soon, but I'm not sure. Don't lose hope in us. It just takes sometime for us.**

**And regarding **_The Great Houdini, _**we plan to start writing it as soon as we finish FFL, and I finish one of my own stories.** **Hopefully **_**Music Brought Us Together**_**, that is the next story I plan to update. I know it's been awhile**!

**Love you guys and thank you too whatever readers we have left!**


	12. Change of Plans

_Gabriella's POV_  
Just relax. Things will be okay. I've arrested people before. Granted none were the love of my life... but still. I've killed people too. Although I didn't walk into their hide outs with intentions to kill them, it just depends if they fight, which they usually do. And then of course if you add in the henchmen. No, but this isn't like most of those situations. He's in my house! He's in my heart! He has my heart!  
_End of POV_

"Baby, is the chicken ready?"  
Gabriella jumped. She dropped the knife she was using to cut the chicken. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, Gabriella looked down, shocked. She could see Troy moving forward to pick the knife off from the floor. Panic coursed through her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled and jumped on Troy.

"ARG!!!" Troy stumbled back, catching Gabriella as she landed on him, and both of them fell onto the floor.

"Gabby, what the hell!?" Troy asked after he realized what happened. Gabriella's eyes went wide. What in the world did she just do?

"Uh.... I didn't want you to trip over the rug!"

"Well, Gabby, I'm a big boy. I think I can take care of myself."

Troy chuckled, and Gabby quickly got off of him.

"Why have you been so tense lately, Gabs?" Troy asked.

"Tense? You think I'm tense?" Gabriella asked nervously.

_Oh no! Does he know?!, _she though worriedly.

"Yeah, you've been so jittery lately."

"No I haven't! Don't be silly Troy! I'm just fine!"

Gabriella quickly picked up the knife from the floor and put it on the kitchen counter, safely away from Gary- Troy.

"See what I mean? Your acting like something is seriously wrong."

"Really Troy, nothing is wrong! Just making some dinner!"

Gabby put on a fake smile and grabbed a little jar from one of the cabinets, pouring its contents onto the chicken. Then she put some chicken on a plate for Troy, and some for herself.

"Smells great!" Troy said, grabbing his plate and taking it to the dining room.

Gabby got her plate and followed him. Once they reached the table and sat down, Gabby realized she wasn't very hungry. She was too nervous.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked before taking a bite of the chicken. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Um, not really. You go ahead and eat. My stomach hurts a little," Gabriella lied.

Troy shrugged and dug in.

Then his face went red, and his eyes got watery. Dropping the chicken back onto his plate, Troy grabbed his glass of water, gulping it down as fast as he could. Gabriella watched in shock, not knowing what had happened.

"Troy! Are you okay?! What happened?!"

Troy took in deep breaths and looked up at Gabriella.

"Gabby, did you put hot sauce on this chicken?!' Troy asked in shock. "You know I hate hot sauce!"

"What? Hot sauce? Are you sure?" Gabby asked, confused.

"Well, I was just about to burst into flames from eating this chicken! I'm pretty sure it was hot sauce!"

"Wow, Troy! I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! I thought what I poured was something else!"

Gabby was so nervous and jittery she didn't even know what she had poured onto the chicken. She could of swore she soaked the chicken in egg then added the bread crumbs to make chicken cutlets. _Look what all your panicking did Gabby!_ She scolded herself, _you gave your husband his most hated condiment. _

That evening, climbing into bed, Gabriella's cell phone buzzed. It was a text message from her boss.

_Don't bring in Bolton. He may be useful to us. Keep him under your surveillance. _

**Sims&Liz A/N Sorry it's short you guys. Sims had a sort of writers block for awhile and Liz was prepping for SHSAT which she took today, so props to her! And to celebrate she's gonna watch HSM3 tomorrow with her ZacE obsessed cuz! Sims is secretly jealous. Hehe. And Liz is in the middle of her Troy Bolton Mid Life Crisis oneshot. Hopefully that will be out soon! Anyway, we hope this was entertaining, we'll post soon! Bye!**

**Oh and thanks for all the reviews last time around. We broke 200! Awesome! We love you! **


	13. Too Tired To Think of a Cool Title

_Troy's POV  
_Ready. Aim. Shoot. Fire! I ducked behind the chimney on the roof and held the shoot gun behind my back. I heard the yelling. People were swarming the body. Idiots. Wouldn't you run away from a murder scene especially if you don't know where the murderer is? I heard the commotion and then an ear piercing scream. Obviously a family member had seen the body. This was my shot. I moved slowly, like a lion stalking its prey. I glanced from behind the chimney at the large estate of the Martinez **(Refer to Chappie 5)** which was swarmed with maids and butlers looking at the dead body of Stephanie Martinez.

An older lady that resembled Katrina Martinez was sobbing over the body.

I cocked the gun and then held it up to my eye. My finger was rested on the trigger and I sucked in a breath as I pulled the trigger. _Bang!_ More screams echoed in the background as I darted from the roof and landed smoothly on the streets. I walked away from another mission.

I never felt guilty after. They deserved it. If Boss wanted them dead, we take them out, no questions asked. But the Martinezs and the Richards deserve what was coming to them. After double crossing Boss, they didn't expect to just live did they? They're morons if they did.

But somewhere, now, I felt a pain. What would Gabby say if she found out? She didn't deserve an assassin as a husband. She deserved someone who made an honest living. But I'm just too selfish to let her go.

I walked passed the sea of people mourning and hysterical over the death of the two women and just headed to the Audi waiting for me at the end of the block. And then I sped back to the Company.  
_End of POV_

Troy spun the keys of the car in his hand as he entered the building. He was greeted with nods, and he nodded back, in all politeness of course. He walked through Headquarters and his Italian shoes **(HSM2 reference ;D)** clicked against the marble floors that sparkled in the fluorescents of the building.

Dave **(refer to Chappie 11)** was walking in the opposite direction of the hall at the same time, wiping blood off his shirt with a handkerchief. The two nodded at each other and then stopped to talk.

"I see you had fun," Troy stated chuckling as Dave looked down at his blood ridden shirt and smiled.  
"Yup, very hands on," Dave replied with a smile.  
"See you man," Troy said and then walked down the hall.  
"Hey! You won't tell me about the two Martinez chicks you killed?" Dave called out.

Troy cringed. His job suddenly didn't sound that great anymore. Now he really wondered what Gabby would think if she heard about his lifestyle.

Gabriella stared intently at the text on her screen. She had deep eye bags and her hair was like an unshaved sheep. Or a Troll doll. Whatever floats your boat; however you want to put it. This whole Troy/Gary fiasco was so stressful and painful. Why don't you try finding out the man you love is an assassin and assigned to kill you?!

_Don't bring in Bolton. He may be useful to us. Keep him under your surveillance. _The text had read. Why would the CIA not need Troy all of a sudden, she wondered to herself. Possibilities ran through her mind. Upon reaching Chief's door, she paused to take a deep breath, bracing herself for what was to come.

"Please Agent Montez, come in." Chief's voice boomed from behind the door.

Gabriella shuddered, _Bolton, I'm Agent Bolton_, she repeated in her mind. She cautiously walked into the room and looked at Chief's leather chair that was facing the big window, and all that was visible was the back of his head. Just like always.

"I know you don't like being called Agent Montez, but it's who you are. I know you have many questions, let'0s begin."

"Why do you want me to keep Gar- Troy 'under my surveillance'?" Gabriella asked without hesitation, not being in the mood to argue over her name. She wanted answers.

"Our team isn't ready to take down his Company. We still don't know their central weakness and several important codes. Just follow him around for now. We'll provide you with the needed disguises and you'll protect the Richards and Martinezs from death. No time for questions. Out."

Suddenly Gabriella found herself leaving the building and on her way home. She found herself thinking about Troy, and the man he had become. A criminal. But she loved him. So, so much.

That evening, as Troy came home, he shuffled quietly and suspiciously up the stairs in a big trench coat. He was carrying lots of files of the Martinez family and the Richards.

"So babe, I had the worst day," Gabriella said as the pair sat down for dinner, "this kid was just crying about some shots and wouldn't sit still. I felt so bad but he needed them. I had no choice, his mother was just yelling at me to give them to him! It was awful. Were you calling the shots today at work?"

_Crap.  
Shit._

**Lizzie's A/N Ciao Bella! Hehe. Well, I'm here in sunny and hot FL, chillin with my BFF! Whoooo! And we put together this chappie for you. We're going to Disney tomorrow and we're supposed to be asleep so I can't say more. But thanks for sticking by us!**

**Sims A/N My BFF is here! YAY! Sorry we've been taking so long. Everything has been so busy. But now she's finally here so we'll have as many chapters written for you as possible. Hope you enjoy the little cliff hanger!! And prepare for some more drama/action!**


	14. The Baseball Bat

Gabriella's hand flew to cover her mouth. She could not have said that! _"Were you calling the shots today?" _she yelled at herself, _Of course he was! He just killed someone!_ Troy looked at Gabriella, concealing his shock. _She didn't know, did she,_ he thought. Troy cleared his throat and just nodded as he grabbed his water & took a long sip. The rest of the meal went on in an awkward silence.

Gabriella had a restless night. She dreamt of Troy holding a gun to her head, much like he did when he shot her in the arm unknowingly. She awoke countless times, but when she woke up again at three AM, she noticed Troy's side of the bed was empty. She sat up quickly and looked around the room.

He wasn't there.

She looked again just to be sure; he was after all the top hit man in the world. He was sneaky. She was positive, he wasn't in their room. She swung her legs over the side of the bed slowly. There was a loud squeak in the room as her feet collided with a squeaky part of the floor. She cursed silently and walked on her tiptoes to the foot of the bed where she grabbed the baseball bat she had placed there. When you're married to a hit man that's assigned to kill you, you can ever be too safe.

She avoided all the squeaky steps on the stairs and looked through every room on her journey through the house. The baseball bat was clutched protectively in her hands and held high above her head. Once she made it into the living room, there was a loud _bang_. She jumped in a startle toward the dark kitchen where the noise came from.

She took in a deep breath and tightened her death grip. Then slowly, like a tiger stalking its prey, she maneuvered into the kitchen.

"Shit," she heard a low manly voice whisper.

Out of instinct she swung the bat, but purposely avoided the target. She didn't want to hurt Troy. She loved him; even if he did try to kill her. But there was a part of her that told her if he knew it was her, he wouldn't hurt her.

"What the-" the voice yelled, and she heard another bang and the smashing of glass. Then she heard footsteps scrambling towards something, or away from her. She swung again, and guessed it was the vase of flowers falling from the table.

Suddenly the lights switched on and Gabriella saw Troy clutching the wall, facing her, breathing deeply, in his boxers; looking scared as ever.

"Geez Gabby! What was that?" He asked while catching his breath.

Gabriella looked down at her feet, and then slowly lowered the bat, "I thought you were a thief." She said lamely.

Troy chuckled and ran a hand through his bed hair. "Well I'm not. I'm your husband; your husband who just had the shock of his life," he said as he walked over to her.

Gabriella laughed nervously, _talk about ironic_, she thought. _He thought that was a shock? _She wondered again, as he pulled her into his warm embrace. Gabriella wasn't keen on leaving, and for once in a long time, she just let him hold her. And she wasn't afraid. He was hugging her as Troy, and she was hugging back as Gabriella.

After cleaning up the broken glass, and the spilled water, the pair were back in bed. Gabriella clung tightly to Troy, and he smiled down at her. She hadn't held onto him in awhile and Troy was beginning to wonder what he had done wrong. Maybe it was a good thing he decided to get water and she came at him with a baseball bat.

He kissed her head lightly then snuggled into her. His phone buzzed on the nightstand. He opened his eyes, and blindly maneuvered his hand to find his phone.

_Jose Martinez was spotted. Why didn't you take care of him?_

Realization dawned on him. His job. He was getting water before getting dressed and heading out. He looked down at his sleeping wife in his arms and tried to feel as loved and happy as he did before. But he couldn't anymore. Gabriella didn't deserve a man like him. When he and Gabby had kids and his child asked him to come in for career day, what would he say? I kill people for a living? No.

Gabriella snuggled in deeper to his side and let out a small breath. Guilt grew inside him and he realized, he didn't want to do what he did for a living anymore.

**Lizzie A/N OMG! We went to BUILD A BEAR!!!! I made a penguin, and named it Tux. I love penguins, they're my fave animal. So, we didn't get many reviews last time round, but we're happy for the reviews we did get. So please, review this time. I'm having so much fun here and I don't wanna go home to the cold and school. You guys are just so emo-tastic. Simzzz new word.**

**Sims A/N I made a turtle!!!!! ****lol Build A Bear was fun!! We felt like little kids again. Anyways we'd really appreciate it if we got some more reviews for this chapter. We feel pretty good about it and we hope you guys enjoy! I'm so sad though! Lizzie's going back to N.Y. soon! :( teartear. But don't worry! We'll still have some amazin' chapters for you guyzz!! So stay tuned!! **


	15. Jumping Out of Planes

_Troy's POV_  
There is no way. I'm not jumping out of this plane. I don't care if Jose Martinez is flying to Italy and after I kill him, I flee the scene. I won't do it. Gosh leg, stop bouncing out of nerves! Stop! Stay put. Gosh, Gabby was right when she said I fidget when I'm nervous. Oh, pretty clouds. Stay focused. Okay, he's talking to a flight attendant. More like flirting with her.  
_End of POV_

_Gabriella's POV_  
I watched Troy nervously from my seat at the back of the plane. I knew what he was about to do. I had to stop him. There was no turning back now, though I desperately wanted to. What if I ended up killing Troy? I couldn't bare the thought of that. But I knew that if I had to I would kill Troy, I couldn't just let him off the hook because I was deeply in love with him. I could feel my eyes welling behind my sunglasses. I quickly blinked the tears away and adjusted the glasses. I had to focus. This wasn't the time to screw up.

Chief was counting on me. I took a deep breath and held it. Troy was getting up. What was he going to do? I watched him behind my shades. He was heading towards me. Oh no he knows its me! I watched anxiously as he approached…..and walked past me. I sighed in relief. He's just going to the bathroom. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to get a grip. Then I stopped realizing something. Is he really going to the bathroom…?

Suddenly I heard several screams. Practically everyone on the plane shot up from their seats in panic and ran over to a chair near the front of the plane. I felt my heart stop. What was going on? My heart started up again at the speed of light. I grabbed my arm rests, holding them as tightly as I could. I could feel myself getting dizzy, as if I would fall out of my chair. I didn't even know what was going on yet! I had to get a grip. This was the hardest case I've had to deal with. But I was a professional. I could do this. The screams turned into shrieks of horror. People began to cry and babies woke up with a wail. I found myself making my way through the sea of people flocking the crowded plane. I flashed my badge as I went saying, "Gabriella Bolton, CIA."

I felt my heart beat increase as I approached the body of Jose Martinez lying on the floor, a tray of food and bottle of water had also fallen. About five flight attendants were gathered around the body scurrying everyone back to their seats and yelling out orders. Seeing the body lying there on the floor, foam dripping from the side of Mr. Martinez's mouth, instantly I knew. Troy. He killed Jose Martinez. And I couldn't stop him. But now, I had to try my hardest to keep him from getting away and back to his headquarters. No matter what I couldn't let Troy get away this time.

I ran to the bathroom, my blood pulsing through my veins. Grabbing my lock picking kit from the bag I had slung over my shoulder, I was able to quickly unlock the bathroom door. I shoved open the door and ran inside, closing it behind me. I looked around the small room, nothing to help me escape with there. How did Troy get out? I tried prying open every possible compartment in the bathroom that could have been holding some escape device. Just to be sure, I slid open the mirror to find a parachute sitting there.

Only Troy needed to escape, why were there two parachutes? No time to answer that. I grabbed the parachute, and threw it on. Taking off my shades and sliding the safety goggles over my eyes, I opened the little trap door on the bathroom floor. I took a deep breath and jumped. I had a feeling in my stomach worse than butterflies. I can't even describe it. I flew through the air trying to contain myself. We had trained for this in the CIA. I was ready to take down Troy, even if it was in the air.

Not too far away from me, I saw Troy flying through the air. I saw him reach for the string that released his parachute. I knew it would be time to pull my own soon, just a few more feet. I needed to get closer. Troy tugged on the parachute string, nothing happened. He tugged on it over and over again. I could almost feel the panic that overwhelmed him. If his parachute didn't open, Troy would die.

This thought had never come over me before. Knowing that I might have had to kill Troy today was a scary thought. But not something I thought I would actually have to do. I was hoping things would turn another way. But as I flew through the air, feeling hopeless, and knowing I would have to pull my own parachute soon, I realized the horrible truth that Troy may die. I knew that I should want this. That I should want my assassin of a husband to die for what he was putting me through, that I would be considered a hero at my job, that life in our town would be so much safer and a better place without him. I could feel my face grow hot, and my heart race with worry. I reached for my parachute string.

But I didn't feel those things. I didn't want my husband to die. He may be a criminal, he may want to kill me, but I loved him. He was always my one true love. And I felt, deep inside my heart that no matter who he was assigned to kill, he felt the same way too. He wasn't just pretending. Watching Troy flailing helplessly in the air, no parachute to save him, that saving myself was not an option right now.

The gap of air that was separating us before was soon filled as I tried my best to get to Troy. I reached out my hand, which grabbed the strap on his broken parachute, and then reached out with my other hand, clinging to his waist. He turned around in panic, not realizing who I was but not struggling to keep me away. At first he seemed a little unsure, and his muscles tensed up for a few moments, then quickly went back to normal when he realized I was going to help him.

I held onto his waist as tightly as I could as I carefully reached for my parachute string. Praying that it would work I gave it a firm tug. The parachute opened up, and I held Troy even tighter, hoping I wasn't crushing his stomach. I felt my heart beat begin to slow a little. We were safe. I saved Troy. I did everything Chief told me not to do.

I ruined the mission. But somehow, at this point I couldn't care less what the mission was. My husband was the only thing that was important to me. As we slowly floated closer to the ground, Troy didn't say anything. I didn't know what would happen once we reached the ground, but it didn't really matter to me at the moment. Any normal person would be afraid to die in this situation. Especially if the love of your life was the cause of your death. But I wasn't like any normal person, I loved Troy with all my heart, and I would do anything to protect him.

**Lizzie's A/N Wow! How was that for action? I loved it, and we're writing this together, but by the time it's posted I'll be home. **

**Sims A/N Hope you like this chapter! The story is getting really suspenseful! :) We're feeling really good about the chaps so far and we hope you guyzz are enjoying them 2! So don't forget to review! **


	16. Penultimate Fight for Love

Troy's feet slowly touched the ground and within seconds Gabriella's as well. The wind blew and howled as the chute dropped behind them. Troy took in deep breaths and ran a hand through his hair, trying to understand what exactly happened to his chute. Then he realized that he was saved by some girl. He spun around to see her already running off towards the trees that surrounded them.

Gabriella didn't stop as she ran and heard his footsteps behind her, and his futile calls after her in attempt to make her stop. She removed the safety goggles and threw them behind her, as she ran and replaced them with her dark tainted sunglasses. She peeled off the gloves that hid her wedding ring and fumbled with the jacket to grab the ski mask she had hid, encase she needed it.

Troy raced after her as he passed her safety goggles. Who was she, he wondered to himself, as he ran after her. His breathing increased and he ran his hand through his hair. Gabriella felt tears in her eyes. She had no clue why she wanted to cry, but she just felt like she needed to. The emotion she was feeling was overwhelming.

She didn't even notice she had slowed down to a jog, until a hand grabbed onto her arm, and she came face to face with Troy. Troy was panting and tried to move his hair from his eyes by moving his head to the left. She felt his other hand latch onto her hand; her hand that held her wedding finger. Then slowly as ever, she felt him finger the ring slowly, and then he began to remove the ring gently.

She didn't stop him; nor did she question him.

Troy wasn't sure why he followed her, or why he decided to remove the ring. But the ring in his hand, felt so familiar, and then he felt an engraving on the silver band of the ring.

_Fighting For Love_

The engraving said. His eyes widened and he gasped. His mind flickered to the day he was getting the ring engraved. He wasn't sure why he had picked that phrase for the engraving. But he had. And suddenly here they were.

"Gabby…" Troy breathed out in awe.

Gabriella burst into tears. She wasn't sure what would happen. Would she find herself in Troy's arms? Would she find a gun pointed to her head in a few moments? Would she just find herself running away again? She didn't know. But she stood there. Her hand clutched in Troy's; both of them staring at the wedding ring.

Troy could feel his eyes welling now. For some reason he was brought back to the times when he was a stupid teen and was always afraid to cry in front of girls. Whether it was because he had just gotten dumped, or slapped in the face about something stupid. But as he slowly brought his quivering hands up towards Gabriella's eyes, removed her sunglass's & ski mask, looked deep into the chocolate brown eyes that Gabriella had always considered plain, he felt a warm tear slowly make its way down his cheek. He dropped the sunglasses & ski mask to the floor, and rubbed Gabriella's tear stained cheek.

He didn't think of how this could have possibly happened. He didn't think of the lies that have been said, or his guilt written heart. All that mattered was the fact that they were together, probably in the biggest and worst situation that any couple could possibly be in, but they were still together.

"Gabriella...I'm so sorry…" Troy felt like running away now. He didn't deserve her. She didn't deserve a guy like him. This was a situation where sorry wasn't enough. He would turn himself in, be thrown in jail for the rest of his life, or worst…

Gabriella was shaking her head. The tears were still pouring down. She was at a loss of words. Troy didn't blame her. The shock, the fear, the courage it must have taken for him. It was amazing how she was still holding herself together. Why hadn't she just run away or called the cops on him while she could? She knew what was going on. She had the evidence.

"Why are you sorry?" she let out through tears, "I lied too. I fought you, and I tried to kill you too."

Troy shook his head. She was always too kind, too sweet and caring.

"Gabby, baby, you put the bad guys like me away. I kill the good people like you."

Gabriella cringed as she heard that statement leave his mouth. _The good people like her_, she repeated. She shook her head when she realized what he was implying. And then, she clung onto him- tightly.

Troy gently shushed her and ran his hand through her hair as he rocked back and forth and cradled her, "Shh, Gabby it's okay. We both know what you have to do,"

Gabriella shook her head violently and clung tighter, "I'm not taking you in. You aren't a bad person. You just made some mistakes."

Troy shook his head, more so to himself. How could she think that of him, after all this?

"Gabby…" he started, but then stopped.  
"Troy, don't say anything. Just hold me,"

And he did so.

**Lizzie's A/N- It's four thirty AM here (well now Jan3) but by the time this is posted it will be long past.  
EDIT;; Ah, you guys are so awesome! Thank you sooo much! I love reading your reviews! Now I'm sad to say that the next chappie is the final one. teartear. But thank you for enjoying the story so much and giving me the oppotunity to write with my best friend! **

**Sims A/N- We've been working really hard to make this story good. As you can tell we've been working long into the night to get these chapters written. Lol enjoy!! **


	17. Epilogue: Triumph

_**Lizzie's A/N** - Oh my goodness. It's over! I'm so sad, because I enjoyed writing this story so much. And when I look at the amount of reviews it got, I'm so thrilled. So this final chapter was all mine, I enjoyed writing it. I want to give a big thanks to all our reviewers! Your reviews gave us the drive to write. And thank you to everyone else that read the story. Even if you didn't review, you wanted to know what would happen. So thank you. You're amazing! And now, instead of in progress, this will say complete. And a big thank you to my bestie. Who helped me make our fab ideas a reality, and typed long into the night with me and wrote her little fingers off through email, when we desperately needed to put a chappie together! Luv you girlie! _

_**Sims A/N- **__I'd like to thank all the little people for this wonderful honor! JK. But seriously I'd like to thank all of our viewers who stuck with us even though there were times when we couldn't write & thanks for all your support and even though I'm very sad to end this story, I can't wait to start the next one with my BFF. I couldn't do it without her. Thanks again and stay tuned for more stories by us._

_**PS. Don't take this story off ALERT, because we'll be posting an A/N again once our new story, The Great Houdini, has it's 1**__**st**__** chappie up! **_

**Once again thank you to all.  
And for one final time, reviews please.  
****That's all folks!**

– **insert ****_Looney Tunes_ Music– **

* * *

_Fighting _(adjective) fit to fight; tending or meant to stir up a fight or hostility (noun) the act of fighting; any contest or struggle

.

.

.

_Love _(noun) a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person; a deep tender ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying openness

–

Five long years had passed. The fight had long died, and now just love lived. Love that kept two people together, when unknowingly, all odds were against them. Agent Bolton and Agent Bolton bid their farewells to the agents of the CIA. They were retiring. Retiring from a life of crime and constant danger.

It was time to be a family.

Troy kept his arm securely around Gabriella's pregnant waist as they exited the building. He was grinning ear to ear, feeling happier than he had in a long time. He was going to take after his father, and become the basketball coach at his old high school. No more would he be a criminal. A murderer. He would earn an honest living, and be the best father he could possibly be. And take extra good care of his wife.

Gabriella leaned into Troy's embrace. She, as well, was happier than ever. Five years ago, Troy had joined the CIA and performed five hundred hours of community service to make up for his crimes. He became her partner, and for the years that came, the pair put many criminals in jail. But now, at age thirty two, it was time to look at life in a bigger picture.

Another five years had long passed. Love still triumphed, and the fight was long over. Seth Bolton was turning nine in just two weeks, and Amanda Bolton turned four a month ago. Troy and Gabriella Bolton watched their family grow. They watched their love grow as well. Their relationship was always strong, because love was always there; but now, since all the secrets were over with and the fight had been crushed, their love was pure. It was true. And it was real.

In time, Seth and Amanda Bolton would become teenagers, go to high school, and college. They would experience heartbreak and sorrow, but also happiness and the joys of growing up. Through all of it Troy and Gabriella would be there. As loving parents. Not the CIA agent mom and ex assassin turned CIA agent dad. No. But as the stay at home, homework helping, keep the peace mom and the high school basketball coach, "Daddy there's a spider in my room", "Dad, I broke my bike", father.

And maybe, just maybe, the story of Troy and Gabriella would be revealed to the kids. All in time. The story of a long battle. A battle that the two lovers didn't even know they were fighting; for a long time. A battle of good and evil. The story of true love. Love that those two lovers shared, that grew over the years and surpassed the greatest challenge ever.

"Remember, you're at college to study and get a good education Seth." Gabriella told her son, as she kissed him goodbye on the head. She promised she wouldn't cry.

"Of course mom, but that doesn't mean I have to study all the time," Seth replied with a cheeky smile on.

Troy chuckled at his son, "Listen to your mother. And please, wait at least a month before we get a phone call from your headmaster saying you blew up the bathroom."

"Hey! That wasn't my fault! The packaging never said "keep away from bathrooms"," Seth stated lamely.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She had watched her children grow up over the years. She wouldn't change her decision to be a stay at home mom for anything. Her son embraced her tightly then walked over to little Amanda who was now thirteen, and bawling her eyes out. Unlike most brother sister relationships, Seth and Amanda were pretty close, ignoring the five year age gap.

In time, Amanda would be leaving for college as well. Seth would have a job, and hopefully a family of his own. Amanda would graduate top of her class and discover a new species of algae. She would never have a permanent home because her job would move her around the world, but she would return home to see her parent's and family every holiday.

Gabriella and Troy would grow old together. And as old age took over, they would forget their story. Their mind's would forget the memories slowly, and then the story of the battle would be a blur to them. The fight, and the way they won. All a blur. But the burning love, that would never fade. Because old age, was no match to their love. They'd fight for their lives until the very end. And die in each other's arms one night.

And the epitaph on their tombstone would read,

_Triumphed Over the Fight for Love_

_**The End.**_


	18. From the Desks of the Writers

Hello _Fighting for Love_ readers !! (There were a lot of you too)

I, Ella, have some exciting news. Well, I don't know, I think it's exciting. You guys just might think it's the dumbest thing ever. Or suicide. Whichever you think is worse.

We are attempting something monumental. Something _HUGE_! Insane, crazy, dynamic, challenging, life changing, spell binding, brain-twistingly out of control!

Before I get to that (hehe), I'm thinking about writing a Pirate story. How awesome would it be if Troy fell in love with pirate Gabriella?!?! Or maybe it'll be another fandom. I'm not sure. Seriously though, badass pirate Gabriella!! With a gun, and a sword, and a fetish for gold!

Now, onto my insane, crazy, dynamic, challenging, life changing, spell binding, brain-twistingly out of control (*stops to breath*) announcement. _Simz and I are back._ Yes, yes, back. As in, another story back. Yups, you read right. Back, back, back. *Evil Laugh*

Right now, it's a tentative _Harry Potter_ fic (it'll be a comedy!). Sorry if that upsets some of you guys. All of you are probably big HSM/Troyella fans.

Actually, I'm working on an HP fic myself already. If you've checked out my profile, you'll see I'm a Draco and Hermione fan. I don't know what our HP fic will center on, yet. I know mine, is a DxH and it's very very original.

By the way, chapter nine of _Writing Love_ is on the way. I have about another three thousand words till I'm done. I already have four tho. Wow, I'm advertising my other story when I'm talking about another one. How bad of me. Tsk tsk, no Christmas gifts for me. But yes, it's on its way. I want it out before the 25th NYC time, so count on it soon!

Hang on, I'm trying to get Simz to say something. Lord knows I made a fool of myself. (She's being very frustrating right now. Taking a very long time to IM me back :P Why do I put up with this? Oh right, cause she's my bestie and I love her. Stupid me)

7:45 PM

ME: anything u wanna say?

SIMZ: uhh u can just write it idk wat to say right now

ME: u suuure ?? it would b nice if u added something (: plzzzzzzzzzz

SIMZ: *Takes a long time to respond*

ME: 

ME (again): pretty 

SIMZ: ok is it about us writing another story?

ME: yes

SIMZ: wat do u have so far?

ME: when u read what i wrote ur gonna b like 'wooooow, y do i talk to her'

SIMZ: i wanna c! lol

ME: just b like "HI!"

SIMZ: ok finee.

HI

lol

ME: serious??

SIMZ: sighh

ok

here it is

Soooo, now, I'm waiting for it. It's now 7:58PM. Once I get it you shall have it. And I will not bore you with my ramblings.

(8PM)

HI! we're gonna start a new story soon! :-DD so we hope you guys enjoy it just as much as you enjoyed FFL. can't wait to get started! :D

Hey, it's Ella again. The above was what I got from Simz. So yes, she said it in basically, a lot less words than I did. And yes, I had way to much chocolate today.

So, we send our love and holiday greetings to you and your families! Look out for us soon! Leave a little review to wish us lots of luck on our late nights as we pursue our story.


End file.
